Un día pasado por agua
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Rin pretende pasar su cumpleaños como si fuera un día normal, pero una llamada hará que el 2 de febrero tome un nuevo significado para él.


**¡Hola a todas/as! Cuantísimo tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, madre mía :S Ya sé que escribí algo para el último reto de mi queridísima Itara, pero no había vuelto a hacer un fic "original" (por así decirlo) desde noviembre de 2012 O_O**

**Bueno, me dejo de rollos, y aquí os presento una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió ayer mismo al saber que el 2 de febrero es el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito del anime Free!, Matsuoka Rin. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el guay de Haru no podía faltar. Porque Rin y Haru forman una de las mejores parejas. He dicho.**

**Me gustaría dedicar este fic a mi "más mejor amiga" Deikan, que es quien me alienta a seguir dentro de este mundo de los fics a pesar de mi vagueza a la hora de ponerme las pilas con estas historia. Al resto, espero que os guste :)**

**Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de los responsables del estudio de animación Kyoto Animation y de Kōji Ōji, el autor de la novela ligera que inspiró la serie.**

* * *

**Un día pasado por agua**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez e instintivamente se giró hacia su derecha para coger el móvil y mirar la hora.

- ¡Tsk! -masculló.

Se incorporó un poco y comenzó a inspeccionar su habitación con la mirada. Parecía que todo seguía en orden, como cada día. Encima del escritorio se encontraba su mochila y sus apuntes, mientras que en la silla reposaba su bañador, listo para ser utilizado un día más. Volvió a tomar su teléfono para comprobar que no había nada nuevo en la pantalla. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Onii-chan! -la voz de una joven se escuchó a través de la madera- ¿Estás despierto?

El chico se llevó la mano derecha a la frente realizando un claro gesto de cansancio.

- ¿Cómo no voy a despertarme con esos gritos?

A modo de respuesta, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par y la muchacha del otro lado salió corriendo para abrazarle.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, onii-chan! -le abrazó.

El otro le devolvió el gesto con ganas. A pesar de lo que podía parecer a simple vista, y dejando de lado su carácter frío y solitario, lo cierto es que de verdad quería a escandalosa hermana pequeña.

- Gracias, Gou -contestó cuando se separaron.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer en un día tan especial?

El joven se levantó de la cama y estiró sus músculos atrofiados por haber estado tantas horas tumbado. Bostezó delante de una pelirroja que esperaba ansiosa por una respuesta.

- Lo de siempre. Iré a correr y a entrenar.

- ¡Pero si es tu cumpleaños! Deberías celebrarlo con tus amigos. Con Makoto, Rei, Nagisa y... -dejó una pausa de pocos segundos antes de añadir- Haru.

El chico miró a su hermana con un gesto serio difícil de definir y acto seguido cogió su mochila de encima de la mesa en la que metió después el bañador, una muda y ropa limpia. Se giró hacia la chica.

- Gou, me voy a cambiar.

Ella entendió que era el momento de salir de la habitación.

- Está bien, pero antes déjame darte una cosa.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, Gou salió disparada de la estancia. Rin suspiró. Esa chica era de lo que no había. Cruzó los brazos y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que vio a su hermana volver con un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo. Se lo entregó.

- Felicidades -sonrió.

- ¿Y esto? Si no quería nada...

- Calla y ábrelo. No seas cascarrabias.

Dicho y hecho. Con cuidado fue rompiendo el bonito papel de regalo de tono oscuro para descubrir que el primer regalo del día era una sudadera negra con toques rojos en los brazos. Lo mejor de la prenda era que en la espalda tenía un tiburón bordado. Sonrió de corazón y la miró.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Tienes que estrenarla hoy, ¿eh? -comentó antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta- ya te dejo tranquilo. Ten cuidado cuando salgas.

- Sí, sí.

Al fin solo. Antes de cambiarse de ropa fue hasta la ventana de su cuarto para comprobar que la noche anterior había nevado, por lo que el frío iba a ser su acompañante durante el rato que fuera a correr. Por ello, escogió de su armario la ropa que más abrigaba y se la puso. Antes de emprender la marcha con la mochila a la espalda, metió la sudadera que le había dado Gou y fue hacia la cocina a por una botella de agua.

- ¡Me voy! -dijo antes de salir.

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle, la helada brisa de febrero le golpeó en la cara e hizo que sus rojizos cabellos se movieran al compás. Tomó aire y comenzó a correr con la esperanza de que sus pensamientos se quedaran igual de atrás que sus zancadas. Y es que había un asunto que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza del chico. Más que un asunto, una persona: Haru.

Desde que nadaran juntos en la competición por equipos, la relación con el joven de ojos azules había cambiado drásticamente. Si antes apenas se veían y hablaban, ahora compartían vestuario e incluso entrenaban juntos. Debía reconocer que con cada día que pasaba a su lado se encontraba mejor, incluso feliz, pero algo le atormentaba. Sus sentimientos por Haru habían crecido de tal manera que lo único que deseaba era estar un rato a solas con él, pero sabía que era imposible. Si quedaba con Haru, detrás de él vendrían Makoto, Nagisa y Rei, por lo que la intimidad se esfumaría al instante. Por ello, ese pensamiento le carcomía por dentro porque tenía la impresión de que era mala persona por querer alejar un rato a los otros chicos.

Siguió corriendo por la ciudad que apenas acababa de despertar y disfrutó de las preciosas vistas que ese día le regalaba el mar. Sonrió para sí y continuó con la marcha hasta que llegó a la tumba de su padre. Se quedó unos minutos mirando la inscripción de la lápida en la que aparecía el nombre de su progenitor, cerró los ojos y le rezó una oración. Cuando acabó, llevó su puño derecho al mármol como gesto cariñoso. Seguro que si estuviera vivo su padre estaría orgulloso de él y le hubiera felicitado el primero.

Antes de tomar el camino de vuelta a casa, su móvil sonó vibrando insistentemente en su bolsillo. Rápidamente lo cogió y vio que era Nitori. Descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Felicidades, Rin-senpai! ¿Qué tal? -Su voz sonaba más alegre que de costumbre.

- Gracias, Nitori. Bien, ¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien. Rin-senpai, ¿estás ocupado?

El aludido se encogió de hombros instintivamente. Su entrenamiento matutino acababa de terminar, por lo que ya no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde.

- No, ¿por qué?

- ¿Podrías pasarte por la piscina cubierta de la escuela? Me acaba de llamar el entrenador y me ha dicho que necesitan ayuda.

- ¿Un domingo?

- Se ve que sí. Hay unos alumnos de primero que aún no han practicado en esa piscina y necesitan a otro experto, aparte del entrenador, para vigilarles.

Rin resopló.

- Está bien. Ahora mismo voy.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Rin-senpai!

- De nada.

Cuando colgó mandó un mensaje a su hermana comentándole lo ocurrido y pidiéndole disculpas por no ir a comer a casa un día como hoy. Internamente se alegró de haber metido en su mochila el bañador. Aunque tuviera que ayudar a unos pequeños, igual encontraba un poco de paz al nadar un poco.

A modo de ejercicio extra, fue hasta su escuela corriendo, por lo que no tardó demasiado en pisar las instalaciones del equipo de natación. Unas instalaciones que conocía muy bien. Pero a medida que iba recorriendo los pasillos notó que algo raro pasaba. No se oía nada, ni los gritos de su entrenador, ni el chapoteo del agua, nada. Extrañado, dejó sus cosas en la taquilla del vestuario y se cambió. Tomó sus gafas de bucear y partió sin más demora hacia la piscina.

Cuando abrió la puerta no se creyó lo que sus ojos vieron. Delante de él se encontraba la persona que tenía la culpa de que su mente fuera un hervidero de pensamientos de todo tipo. Vestido únicamente con su ceñido bañador negro y morado que tanto le caracterizaba, la otra persona se levantó del borde de la piscina para recibir al recién llegado.

- Haru -pudo decir justo después de haber recobrado el aliento- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía...

- Llamé a tu compañero Nitori para que me hiciera este pequeño favor -se limitó a responder mientras se subía a uno de los podios preparándose para saltar- ¿Quieres que compitamos?

Sin moverse del sitio, Rin no perdió de vista al moreno. Estaba muy raro, más que de costumbre. Nunca había salido de él echar una carrera debido a todo lo que les había pasado de niños, por lo que no sabía a qué venía ahora eso, pero lo cierto era que ansiaba nadar junto a Haru una vez más. Y ahora era la ocasión perfecta. Gracias al cielo estaban solos.

A modo de respuesta, el pelirrojo se colocó sus gafas, haciendo hincapié en que la goma de la cabeza estuviera bien colocada, y se posicionó en la calle conjunta a la del ojiazul.

-Ida y vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Haru- Uno.

- Vale. Dos -prosiguió Rin.

- ¡Tres! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo en que saltaron desde sus posiciones.

El agua era cálida y recibió a los dos muchachos al instante con su húmedo abrigo. Rápidamente, nadaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Movían brazos y piernas desesperadamente con el objetivo de llegar hasta el otro extremo de la piscina. Cuando lo consiguieron, dieron la vuelta bajo el agua y comenzaron el sprint final. Iban muy igualados, pero en los últimos metros Rin sacó todas sus fuerzas y llegó unas centésimas antes que su compañero.

Cansado, e intentando recobrar el aliento, se quitó las gafas para mirar a Haru, quien también estaba concentrado en encontrar el aire que le faltaba. No entendía nada, ¿a qué venía todo esto?

- Haru, ¿qué...?

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rin -le cortó.

- ¿Me has regalado una carrera?

- No, te he retado porque me apetecía nadar contigo a solas -miró hacia otro lado levente sonrojado- tu verdadero regalo es este -inmediatamente el joven eliminó la distancia que había entre los dos y le besó.

Rin se quedó paralizado. Ese moreno de ojos azules era único a la hora de dejarle sin palabras, literalmente. No podía negar que no había esperado con ansias ese momento que al fin había llegado. Lo que no pensaba era que hubiera salido del propio Haru. En ese momento dejó de darle vueltas al tema, cerró los ojos y devolvió el gesto con ganas. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del otro y le acercó aún más a él, dejando que no hubiera ningún resto de agua entre ellos. El menor, instintivamente, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro para afianzar aún más el beso, algo que encantó al pelirrojo. A los pocos segundos, se separaron por falta de aire.

Sin decir nada permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Mirándose a los ojos ya sabían lo que el otro pensaba, por lo que las palabras sobraran en ese instante. Finalmente, fue Rin el que rompió el hielo.

- Gracias -dijo de corazón.

Haru respondió al instante con un nuevo beso más tímido.

- De nada.

Justo después, el moreno rompió el abrazo para salir de la piscina y ofrecerle la mano al otro.

- Aquí no acaba todo. Ven conmigo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rin agarró la mano de Haru para no volver a soltarla jamás. Así, juntos, emprendieron el camino hacia las duchas.

**RxH**

Estuvieron más tiempo del necesario bajo el agua de la ducha, pero las sonrisas que se veían en sus rostros confirmaban que eso no les importó en absoluto. Se vistieron con ropa de calle y se dirigieron hacia la casa del menor a comer. Al llegar a la entrada, Haru le ofreció a Rin pasar primero.

-¡Felicidades! -gritó un pequeño grupo de personas, capitaneadas por Nagisa, mientras tiraban confeti al recién llegado.

Una fiesta sorpresa. Entre todos le habían organizado una pequeña celebración en la que juntos iban a festejar su día. Miró a Haru y este le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

- Gra-gracias -se dirigió al resto.

- No seas tímido, Rinrin -dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Haru, dijimos que tenías que traerlo a las dos y media y son las tres, ¿qué es lo habéis hecho por el camino? -inquirió Makoto.

La pareja se sonrojó al instante sin saber qué contestar. Menos mal que en ese momento la voz de Gou anunciándoles que la comida estaba lista les salvó del apuro.

- Onii-chan, ¡al final te has puesto mi regalo! -comentó en cuanto le vio aparecer por el salón- Te queda genial.

Como respuesta, Rin sonrió y asintió. Justo después miró a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, en especial a Haru. Sin duda, lo que parecía un día normal se había convertido gracias a esa persona en el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ahora sabía que no estaba solo. Mientras tuviera a su lado a ese pequeño delfín nunca se encontraría de nuevo con la temida soledad.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D **


End file.
